


Accidental Thrall

by Ominous_Rain



Series: Mythological AUs [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mythological, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Multi, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Tumblr Prompt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Mythological Creature AU Writing Prompt: "I'm a siren and I keep accidentally forgetting that I have roommates now and end up putting them in my thrall when I'm singing Taylor Swift songs in the shower"Mukuro curses as he sets eyes on his entranced lover. Dammit, he thought he was alone! TYL! 69xTenth Generation. [MythologicalCreatureAU.] {ONE-SHOT}





	Accidental Thrall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Kid_Named_Hiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Kid_Named_Hiro/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.
> 
> Warning: Un-beta-ed, OCC-ness,
> 
> Authoress: It would be too out of character for Mukuro to sing Taylor Swift so imagine songs from HIM. Hopefully I did the prompt justice. Dedicated to my beloved friend Hiro-chawan known as now Grinner_H :D.

**Accidental Thrall**

There were hundreds of secrets that Mukuro knew and kept. It was what gave him the mysterious and otherworldly aura after all. After his involvement with Tsuna and the other Guardians, it was obvious he wasn't going to continue keeping many secrets. Although, there is one secret he has kept guarded.

He is a siren.

Mukuro was a supernatural being because he went through all six realms of Samsara. Many souls couldn't remember being in one realm let alone all six but that was illegal human experimentation he guessed. However, what most people didn't know was that in the Human Realm, he wasn't quite so human to begin with. It has been lost on the illusionist exactly which parent was the supernatural being as he has never had close contact with either. Mukuro guesses it was his mother as mythology points towards the female gender to be sirens. The illusionist's earliest memories involved different nurses as he was within the science department of the Estraneo's since birth.

The hauntings of his past memories started to creep up on him and he shook his head to clear it. The Mist Guardian had just finished an assassination mission in Venice. He had made it back to Rome within a couple of days. When he arrived to the Vongola mansion, most of the Guardians were away except Lambo and the Decimo was locked away in his office. The young Lightening Guardian was there doing his high school homework in one of the various meeting rooms in the mansion. He had greeted Mukuro with his lazy wave and a small smile. Mukuro had given a tired smile and told Lambo he should go to bed since it was almost midnight.

Now within the comforts of his ridiculously lavish room, Mukuro was slowly stripping. His muscles ached from the fight and chase his target gave him. The man was no where near his level of skill but gave Mukuro a workout nonetheless. His back was groaning every time he moved. After stepping out his skin-tight pants, he leaned over the bathtub and turned the water on. He decided to take a bath instead of a shower. Adjusting the temperature, Mukuro made his first mistake of the evening by humming.

Too tired to realize it, the Mist Guardian started the slow and sad melody of HIM's "Close to the Flame." Stepping back after plugging the drain, the illusionist looked underneath his dark wooden sink for his favorite bubble bath. He started taking little pleasures when he officially moved into the Vongola mansion. Earlier in the budding relationship Mukuro had with the Tenth Generation, he threw a tantrum about moving into the Vongola mansion. He had hated receiving anything from anyone because he thought it was a way for them to  _own_  him. Mukuro had absolutely refused to stay in the Vongola mansion or any place Tsuna tried to pay for. He had lived in Kyoko Land stubbornly and then a small apartment in Rome when they relocated at 18 (19 for him).

Over the years it took many misunderstandings, fights, and Tsuna showing Mukuro he was  _owned_  but not in the despicable way the Estraneo's did before the illusionist gave into his Sky's whims. Needless to say when Tsuna got acquiescence from his Mist, the Sky tried to spoil Mukuro to death; so when he found out that the Mist Guardian liked soaking in bubble bath, Mukuro came back to a bathroom full of different salts, soaps, and oils. Finding the lotus and jasmine dissolving salt, Mukuro threw the white lotus shaped bubble bath in the tub.

While he waited for the bath to get ready, Mukuro untangled his hair from its high ponytail and started to comb it out. It had grown longer and shinier due to his improved diet. The dark blue locks even had a waviness to them. After untangling his hair, the Mist blinked wearily as he unhooked some of his piercings. Each earring was essentially a weapon but within the confines of the mansion he wouldn't need everything. He set down his hidden box weapons on the gray marble counter. The silver skull, flame, and trident shaped earrings blended with the surrounding theme of black and gray in Mukuro's bathroom.

Turning off the water, the illusionist set his folded black towel on the back edge of the tub and stepped in. The water was hot, steam floating to the black wood ceiling. Mukuro sighed happily as he lay back against the tub wall and his head rested on the towel. Continuing to hum, the song switched to HIM's "Dead Lover's Lane." In his head Mukuro got to the chorus and sung the lyrics aloud. Definitely a big mistake.

The Mist Guardian actually loved to sing; although, he would never admit it. But to keep his secret, he couldn't sing around anyone. He had to be completely alone or they would get caught up in his "thrall." That's what he called the spell Sirens released with their voices. Singing slightly louder, the illusionist added a lovely twist to the song, making it slower as he started cleaning his slender legs with a wash cloth.

The illusionist was surrounded by the gray marble tub with cream colored bubbles against his milky white skin. His silky wet hair was extra wavy and framed his thin shoulders like a blanket. Mukuro never could see why Tsuna and the others were so overprotective of him. It was when he switched to sing "Pretending," that he thought he heard a noise in his bedroom.

"Hm." Mukuro hummed as he adjusted the way he sat. He was cleaning his shoulders then. "Must be my imagination." The illusionist shook it off and continued to sing. Finishing his washing, Mukuro lay back again on the towel singing softly. He jerked when his bathroom door was broken in. He watched the poor blackwood splinter into useless pieces.

"— **What the fuck**?!" Mukuro quickly sat up. He stared angrily at his intruder before his face morphed into a panicked expression. "Shit…"

The intruder was a haggard looking Gokudera. The only clothes the Storm Guardian wore were black slacks with a white button down half opened, exposing his pale abs. His hair was wild looking and he had untied shoes. The Storm Guardians bright green eyes were dull as he stared unseeingly at Mukuro.

Standing up and stepping out the tub completely naked, Mukuro waved his hand at the entranced Storm Guardian. The illusionist even poked Gokudera's head back for a reaction. Nothing. "Dammit!" Mukuro bit his lower lip. He thought he was alone. How did anyone hear him sing through three layers of soundproofed wall?! The illusionist walked around Gokudera thinking. He's never really snapped anyone out a thrall before. It always just kind of wore off.

Gokudera slowly turned to face Mukuro again. His blank face creeping out the illusionist. Seeing the fiery Storm like this reminded him how important it was to be alone when singing. Having someone completely at your mercy was something not new to Mukuro, but people caught up in the thrall were boring. A person caught in a thrall had no will at all; they became perfect puppets. Stepping over his broken bathroom door and out into his bedroom, Mukuro saw that his bedroom door was ajar and unlocked. Walking over quickly to close and lock his door, Mukuro grabbed a blue robe from his smaller closet. Gokudera was completely quiet and followed his every footstep.

Now what should he do? Mukuro pondered as he sat down on his king sized bed. How did sirens get people out their thrall? Well, they usually ate sexual energy if he remembered correctly… "Ah hah!" Mukuro brought a fist down to his palm. "I just need him to release sexual energy!" Mukuro didn't need to feed off sexual energy like regular sirens he supposed, as he never had to before.

Mukuro sighed. He couldn't do anything to his lover in his state. That would be considered rape! The illusionist got up to pace around his room. "What should I do…?"

**Knock, knock.**

"Yo, Mukuro! Have you seen Gokudera?" Yamamoto called in his usual laid back tone. "He was supposed to meet me in Tsuna's room but I can't seem to find him. His jacket is outside your door though."

"Shit…" Mukuro looked at the oblivious Gokudera. How could he cover up his thrall? Yamamoto was knocking again. "Just a minute you impatient Rain!"

With some effort, Mukuro pushed Gokudera back to his bathroom, despite the broken door. "Stay there, please." When the Mist Guardian took a step back Gokudera followed. "Argh, no stay here in this room."

Gokudera blinked blankly.

 **Knock, knock.** "Mukuro?"

With a lightening like quickness, Mukuro grabbed Gokudera and pushed him into his smaller closet. When he was about to close the door, the Storm Guardian kept it open with an open palm. "Dammit…"

"Mukuro, what are you doing in the closet?" Yamamoto's curious voice floated from behind him.

"Nothing." Mukuro said immediately as he slammed his closet door closed behind him. "How did you get in my room?"

"I picked the lock of course." The Rain Guardian said smiling like it was an everyday occurrence. The ex-baseball player was just wearing a halfway buttoned up blue dress shirt, showing off his pecs. He wore simple black slacks and no shoes. His short black hair was forever disheveled and the lack of tie with his rumpled collar gave insight to possible previous activities. "I didn't expect you to be almost…naked."

"Why? Am I distracting you?" Mukuro gave a flirty grin. "You were never one to resist a lover."

"Maybe." Yamamoto said as he stepped closer. "You are just too irresistible for your own good." Tan hands slide up slowly along the illusionist sides. "And you know it."

"Oh, I know it." Mukuro smirked as he slid his hands up the Rain Guardian's muscular arms, feeling the muscles twitch.  _Don't I know it! Stay there Gokudera._

The illusionist wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck. "And just what were you and Tsunayoshi going to do with Gokudera?"

"Maa," Yamamoto said perfectly distracted, "we were just going to talk."

" _Talk_ , you say." Mukuro hummed. "I can imagine." The illusionist leaned closer.

"I can  _show_  you," Yamamoto leaned closer as well, "what we were going to  _talk_  about."

Before either party could make a move, the closet door behind Mukuro splintered to pieces.

" **Dammit**!" Mukuro cursed, looking behind him. "That's my second door!"

Yamamoto pulled Mukuro around him quickly, ready to defend. Once the dark figure stepped forward from the closet, Yamamoto blinked owlishly. "Dera?"

The Storm Guardian was still in the thrall. He didn't respond to Yamamoto, only walked around him to stand in front of Mukuro.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto turned to look between Mukuro and Gokudera. "Mukuro, what's going on?"

Mukuro sighed, rubbing his head on the side. "Let's go to Tsunayoshi's room. I have to explain some things."

* * *

**{Tsuna's Bedroom}**

Tsuna's room was as luxurious as the rest of the mansion. The walls were painted a sunset orange with the bottom fading into a dark red. His four poster king-sized bed had dark purple canopy curtains and plush carpet underneath everyone's feet was cream colored.

The Decimo snapped fingers in front of his right-hand man/lover's face. "So, he's stuck like this. Why?" Tsuna turned to look at Mukuro and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto turned to look at Mukuro.

Sighing inwardly, Mukuro looked at Tsuna and said, "It's because he's caught in my… _thrall_."

"Your what?" Tsuna blinked, not understanding. "Come again."

Stepping closer to the prone Gokudera, Mukuro gave a command. "Kneel." Gokudera kneeled obediently before the illusionist.

"Dera?!" Yamamoto said shocked. Gokudera only ever followed Tsuna's orders willingly. Tsuna looked on bug-eyed.

"The thrall is what I call the spell… _us sirens_  release when we sing. It makes someone completely obey our commands." Mukuro explained.

" 'Us sirens' ?" Yamamoto repeated. "Are you saying you're a—"

"Yes." Mukuro simply nodded. "I am a siren." The dread of having this conversation bubbled in the illusionist chest. How he loathed the looks of hurt sent his way.

"But that's crazier than usual!" Tsuna yelled, stepping into his Mist's personal bubble. "You're telling me that you're a  _siren_  of all things? After all this time?!"

Mukuro winced at his Sky's redden face. "I know it was wrong of me," stopping the onslaught of questions and 'how could you's before they could form in either guardians' throats. "I just wanted to keep this  _one_  secret. I'm abnormal enough as it is." The illusionist truly meant no harm to his lovers. No one knew  **this**  about him except maybe the scientists who were in the Estraneo lab during his childhood.

"You're not  **abnormal**." Tsuna hissed. "You're denser than Ryohei, I swear!" Mukuro flinched at his tone.

The Sky Guardian grabbed Mukuro's arms by the biceps and golden-amber eyes glared into blood-red and blue. "Listen to me when I say,  _ **we accept all of you**_. The family loves you and you should know that by now." He captured the illusionist's pale pink lips in a passionate kiss. It was tongue and teeth, making the Mist Guardian's knees weak.

Breaking a part breathless, Tsuna huffed, "And it looks like I'll have to keep repeating it before you understand."

"Yeah, Mukuro." Yamamoto stepped towards the duo. He leant down to give Mukuro a sweet peck on the lips. "I thought you understood we accept  **you**  wholeheartedly. No matter who  _or what_  you are."

There was nice rosy color on Mukuro's cheeks. "Tsuna, Yamamoto, I—"

"Um," everyone looked down at a dazed Gokudera. "did I miss something?" The confused Storm Guardian scratched his head. "Why am I kneeling on the ground? And why do my hands hurt?"

There was awkward silence before Yamamoto's cheerful laughter broke the tension in the room. "Oh Dera, Mukuro has some explaining to do." Turning towards his Sky and Mist. "Don't forget everyone else has to learn about this too."

"Yes," Tsuna said looking thoughtfully at Mukuro. "they won't be happy about this secret."

"Secret?" Gokudera stood looking at each of the three. "What happened? I don't remember anything after I left my room."

Mukuro sighed deeply. "Well Hayato, I have something to tell you…"

The Mist Guardian had held an exhausting discussion about his siren powers with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. After dealing with the Storm Guardian's tantrum about being in his thrall, Mukuro and the others decided to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning Tsuna called a meeting with all the guardians and Reborn in the private dinning room next to their wing. Tsuna announced that Mukuro had to tell everyone something and all attention turned to the illusionist. Mukuro explained, as he had told the others last night, that he was a siren. He awaited their judgment. There was a slight tension in the air.

It was the youngest that broke the silence. "Well, I always knew you were a weirdo." Lambo drawled lazily.

"Lambo!" Tsuna began to scold the teen's choice of words.

" **But** , as long as you don't make a puppet to your thrall I'm fine Uncle Mukuro." Lambo said grinning.

Mukuro smirked at the Lightening Guardian's words. For some reason the cow grew up to favor the Mist Guardian. Their relationship was shaky at first, Lambo being scared to death at Mukuro's presence. Over time, they spent time in each other's presence more and the relationship developed into Mukuro being an occasional tutor to Lambo. From there, Lambo would run now and again to Mukuro for help.

The others' reactions were positive as well. Chrome's purple eyes held new wonder and awe for her savior. Hibari looked indifferent; although, there was a sheen over his eyes that held a curiousness. Ryohei's eyes still looked deeply confused but he had acceptance written over his face.

Reborn's face had a contemplative look. "Hmm, maybe that's why Tsuna and the others could never resist you. Even before when you were an enemy, Tsuna wouldn't leave you alone despite his fear."

The illusionist flustered. "I beg to—."

"You're right. And neither could you Reborn." Yamamoto interfered playfully. "You had the power and time to either get rid of Mukuro or stop us but you never did. I think it was because you knew you couldn't harm a hair on his head."

Everyone sweat-dropped at Yamamoto's blunt nature.

Reborn shrugged his shoulders. "In the end, I had no reason to harm our irresistible Mist." He replied nonchalantly with a wink.

Mukuro's cheeks dusted red.


End file.
